


Not Too Bad

by StripeVerse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Broken Bones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyship Roadtrip, Whump, i keep whumping ignis im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripeVerse/pseuds/StripeVerse
Summary: Ignis has been hiding an injury, and it's only a matter of time before the other's find out.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Not Too Bad

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i did it again. and im going to keep doing it 
> 
> ps ignis is probably out of character but idk you tell me

_It’s not too bad._

Those were the exact words that Ignis had thought about a week ago after a fairly successful hunt. 

They were low on gil, as per always it seemed, and they needed enough cash to get plenty of potions. He had figured that he shouldn’t waste a potion on a pulled muscle seeing as they were low on them. 

So, for the past week, Ignis had been hiding his minor injury, trying not to use his left arm if he could help it. The other three hadn’t seemed to notice, thankfully, and he was able to keep his little secret that really shouldn’t have been a secret in the first place. 

The group had decided they needed to do more hunts. The more gil, the better. They also decided to split up into teams of two to cover more ground, leaving Noctis and Ignis alone together. As long as Ignis wasn’t too obvious about his bruise, things should be fine, right?

_Not too bad my ass._

Noctis had been watching. Watching intently on the way Ignis had been behaving. He knew it was bad, and that nothing was really wrong, but he knew Ignis like the back of his hand. And he played a lot of phone games, so that was pretty intensive. 

Noct wasn’t stupid. He knew Ignis was hiding something, and that he should NOT be fighting at all right now, but they were already on their way to the hunt site, and it was too late to back down now. It didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to be careful, however.

They had been walking around the site for a good few minutes in silence when they finally found the Spiracorns they were meant to be fighting. All Ignis did was simply nod to Noctis before he ran head first into the pack. 

Noct sighed, readying his weapons from the arminger and running after him.

Ignis, somehow, managed to keep his injury safe, never once lifting his left arm more than a few inches to balance himself. Noctis, for one, had completely forgotten about the advisor’s secret once they were finished with the small group. 

This wasn’t a good thing.

Noctis finished off the last of the monsters, turning around to see Ignis catching his breath from moving around so much. He smiled, pacing towards him and putting his weapon back into the arminger.

“Nice work!” Noctis called. He had caught up to Ignis, and in doing his usual thing, playfully punched him on the shoulder. 

The left shoulder.

Just as Ignis was about to say something, his breath caught and he grasped his arm, doubling forwards slight as he hissed and whined under his breath.

Noctis finally remembered what he had been watching for.

Shit.

Ignis’ breathing came out hard and short, as he tried to calm himself before he did something ‘childish.’ Meanwhile, Noctis bombarded him with apologies and concerns, much to the other’s dismay. He went to grab a potion from the arminger, only to - “Shit!” - find it completely devoid of all curatives for the problem at hand. Taking a look at the injury itself didn’t make him feel any better. Worse, actually.

“D-don’t worry, we’ll get it p-patched up. I’m sure Gladio will have something… anything!” Noct sputtered, trying at least to console his friend.

“I-it’s fine, Noct. Let’s not w-worry and get back to camp. It doesn’t need mending, I’m alright.” Ignis’ voice was watery and thick. 

“Alright, my ass! Just look at your shoulder!”

Ignis shakily looked down at where the sharp pain was coming from, finding that there was a small little bump on his collar that wasn’t there before. 

_I suppose it… wasn’t a bruise._

He reached up and ran his thumb over the bump, instantly pulling back and almost shouting at the second wave of sharp pins and needles that ran through his chest and arms. Noct walked to the other side of him, putting a hand on his back and ushering him forwards. 

“Come on, Iggy, we’re gonna get that fixed up.” Noct continues to walk him forwards. Ignis inadvertently whimpered again, clutching onto his arm like it was his life force. He had never felt as weak and vulnerable as he did now, having the one he looked after nearly all his life to guide him back to their haven. He felt like a child that fell at a park, who’s mom was guiding him to the park bench to get a bandaid that came in the form of his three best boyfriends lecturing him for days and worrying over him when they really shouldn’t be…

It was embarrassing.

He was too busy with his own thoughts to notice they had reached the haven. Noct slowly lowered him into a chair, making sure he was comfortable before calling out for Gladio and Prompto. The two emerged from the tent, Prompto curious while Gladio’s face was painted with concern as he saw his boyfriend’s face, scrunched up and breathing heavy. He stood, nearly sliding over to Ignis’ chair.

“Iggy, Ignis! What happened?” Gladio nearly shouted to Noctis, who had ducked into the tent to try and find a first aid kit, anything like that. Sadly, they couldn’t afford a hospital, so he was gonna have to use the next best thing.

“He’s been hiding this for like a week now,” Noct replied angrily, fishing out a medical kit and opening it up, finding it had a counterfeit splint and plenty of bandages… even a sling. When did they get these things? “We need to fix it, but we don’t have anything but these.” Noctis crawled out of the tent, supplies in hand. Gladio nodded, feeling comfortable with the idea for now, until they could get more professional help. Ignis, on the other hand, went from dull pain to flat out panic. There was no way they could set the bone, no way! He would end up blacking out or-

Before he could think, noctis was preparing the supplies, Gladio supporting his arms as non-painfully as he could, and Prompto at his side, reaching for his hand to hold. 

“N-Noct, you can’t be serious!”

“We have to do this, Specs. We can’t just leave it like that.”

“There has to be another way!”

“He's right, Iggy. He’ll be as gentle as possible, right?” Prompto replied, now holding Ignis’ hand.

Noctis stood himself over Ignis, splint and bandages at the ready, and Ignis had never once felt so small. It was childish for him to be acting this way, he knew, but he also knew how incredibly painful this would be. They were right, of course, it had to be done. But, seriously, there had to be some other option, like putting him out or something, anything. Anything but this.

_Anything!_

“Alright, deep breathes, Ignis.” Noct tried his best to relax his advisor, who was now on the verge of crying from panic already. “Don’t look at it, just look at Prompto, ok? It’ll be over before you know it.”

Ignis, following instruction as best he could, closed his eyes and tilted his head towards Prompto, holding his hand in a vice grip. He took in a deep breath, shakily as he did, whining softly under his breath and hoping no one would hear.

“Alright, on the count of three.” 

Ignis opened his eyes, his eyes meeting Prom’s, who gave the look of ‘it’ll be ok, I promise.’ He shut them back taking in another breath.

“1…”

He could feel Noct’s hands on his shoulder, just barely ghosting. That in-and-of itself hurt, but with Gladio holding him there was no way to escape.

“2…”  
He let out one last whine before he held his breath, feeling tears form in the corners of his eyes.

“1!”

Noctis firmly grasped onto Ignis’ collar where the little bump was, pushing hard and shoving the broken bone back into place. He had the splint on top the split second after, going to secure it with the bandages in his other hand.

Gladio reached downwards and secured Ignis to the chair, making sure he couldn’t jump and offset anything further. Prompto squeezed his hand, running the other hand over his arm and coaxing him to relax as best as he could. He murmured soft little praises, reminding him to breathe.

Ignis, on the other hand, immediately jolted, whines turning into full blown shouts as he tensed. Gods, he knew it hurt, but not THIS bad. He almost wished that Noctis hadn’t prepared him, counting and all. He wished he had said something.

Instead, he ended up turning into a crying mess, hiccuping and sobbing like a child again. He was so stupid…

“There we go, all done.” Noctis’ voice broke the one in Ignis’ head. He looked down, seeing there was now a sling over his arm, holding it in place. He sighed.

_It’s over now…_

Noct kneeled down, cupping Ignis’ face, Prompto’s hand leaving along with Gladio’s grip. “You alright, Iggy? I’ve never seen you so… “

“Childish?”

“I was gonna say emotional, and no.”

“Noctis,” Ignis hiccuped again, “All I’ve done today is cry, and… and be a nuisance, and-”

“And you defeated a whole herd of Spiracorns with a broken collarbone! That’s something!”

“A broken bone that should have been tended to a week ago but I waited like a child.”

“Ignis, you are not childish, alright? You never will be. It’s alright to be upset and cry because something hurts, you know that.” Noctis moved his hand to try and wipe some of the other’s tears away. Ignis just nodded slowly. “Hell, even Gladio’s cried. It’s an okay thing to do. I promise, it’s ok.”

Ignis nodded again, smiling softly into the Prince’s hand and laughing softly. 

“I’m sorry for being stupid, love. To all of you.” Ignis looked up at the others, who all smiled and nodded back. “I-I’ll start on dinner, yes?” He moved to stand up, only to be pushed back down again.

“Let us handle that, Specs, you relax. It’s been a long day.”

Ignis stopped, watching as the other three got to work setting up the portable kitchen, rummaging through ingredients and laughing amongst themselves. Noctis was right, about a lot of things. He really ought to listen to him more. Maybe he would learn a thing or two, like how to stay awake while listening to your boyfriends try and make at least one thing of Cup Noodles. 

_You know…_

_Relaxing._

_It’s not too bad._


End file.
